


Very Bad Sister

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arya rapes comatose Sansa, Creepy, F/F, Forbidden, Girl Penis, Jealous Arya Stark, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Sleep Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Arya is a really bad sister.Sansa took a wound after being crowned Queen in the North and Arya is left to take care of her sister that has already caused her so much pent up jealous tension.Warnings: Anal Rape, Sleep Sex. Sister incest. GP! Arya Stark





	Very Bad Sister

She was a very bad sister. 

After a terrible rebellion, Sansa Stark, the Queen in the North had been stricken into a long coma. Arya took care of her every day for a whole week, sponging and cleaning her sister's body. Gradually she became more and more jealously desiring of her sister's nude body. Yes she couldn't hear or see anything that was happening but Arya couldn't help but stare at and caress her elder sister's nude breasts, perky pink nipples and hairless smooth pussy.

She slid a hand down her pants, shamefully, biting her lip. 

"OHhh Sansa..."

She realized now that their tension before Sansa's coronation and the Battle of Ice and Fire, was actually jealous incestuous tension at least on Arya's own part. She couldn't stand the fact others had touched Sansa instead of her. Now...now she could touch her as much as she liked. Always the forbidden fruit, always too far away, Arya's cock hardened at the thought. 

It was ok, she reasoned. She had resolved to fuck her sleeping sister and once that was done, hopefully it would be out of her system for good. She hoped...

Preparing her for the moment, and her decision to brutally rape her own sister, Arya's cock was freed from its binds, as she slowly pulled Sansa out of her nightie, and laid her down on the bed. She spread her sister's legs, exposing that wonderful pussy. First, she decided she would jack off all over Sansa and coat her in incestuous cum. She would love to have Sansa's face recieve her incest love juice. She grabbed her cock and began slowly stroking and pumping it, her sister's name on her lips. 

"Sansa....ohhh...Sansa. Take this, you stuck up sexy cunt. Mmm!" 

She groaned with pleasure, but it wasn't enough. She let her cock slap against Sansa's face with a wet SLAP, which elicited a hissing moan from the ravenhead, then she slowly pulled Sansa's lips apart and inserted her dick inside. Which was probably a terrible mistake because Arya nearly cummed on the spot! Sansa's mouth was just so fucking warm and wet. 

"Ohhhhh fucking Gods." Arya growled in dangerous lust. She prepared to brutally facefuck and rape her sister that had caused her so much sexual tension over the last few years. Her cock was painfully hard at this point as she began to rape her own comatose sister's hot mouth. She watched as Sansa's breathing hitched as her windpipe suddenly had a cock in it. 

She hammered Sansa's throat hard, until she was screaming, "Fuck yes! Take this!" and finally...exploded!   
Arya's incestuous cum shot into Sansa's throat and she began choking a bit in her sleep. But rather than let her have air, Arya just kept raping her. 

She screamed, "Fucking take it, whore. You love getting it from your little sister, don't you?"

After she was done, Sansa's breathing returned to normal even with all the cum in her throat. Arya's eyes moved down to her pussy and asshole. What a thrill it would be to rape Sansa's asshole, she thought. She reasoned any pain Sansa would be in would be gone by the time she woke up. The Maesters assured her this wouldn't be any time soon. 

She knew it was the most depraved sick thing she could do but Sansa had truly caused her cock so much painful tension that it was time to let it out. She needed to punish Sansa for being such a tease by anally raping her. 

She slid down, and peered at Sansa's rosebud. So cute. So inviting...so tasty....Arya licked around her sister's anal ring, then shoved her tongue deep inside, savoring the taste of her ass. She loved it, suckling it until her saliva was all around Sansa's anus. She tonguefucked her hard until she was ready to shove her dick inside. Without waiting any longer, Arya began sliding her huge cock into Sansa's incredibly tight anal ring. 

"Fucckkkk. She's so tight!" Arya growled. It was so tight in there that it felt like Sansa's comatose asshole would pinch her dick off. Now that would be bad, she giggled. 

Finally, the tightness began to lessen and Arya was able to slam it inside her as far as she could go, and fuck her darling big sister's tight ass. She moaned softly as she gained a nice rhythm inside her sister's asshole, passionately fucking the tight hole with her cock. 

"Oh Gods, Sansa....You feel so fucking nice. You're so tight!" she moaned. "I think I'm close!" 

She knew she wouldn't last long in this incredibly tight asshole, and picked up the pace, frantically slamming her dick into her sleeping sister as hard and fast as she could, growling with incestuous raping lust. Finally, she released her hot cum into Sansa's colon, flooding her with sisterly warmth. She couldn't believe it. She had fucked the Queen in the North at last. She had another fantasy of doing this while Sansa had her crown on.

"Ohhh fuck, Sans....Don't worry.....Baby Sis is here ok?" Despite the last hour of frantic rape, Arya had reversed herself back into a loving sister. Though she had no intentions of sparing Sansa's pussy or not doing it again. She did love Sansa, in her own way. She kissed and licked her sister's body clean, before putting her clothes back in and leaving the room. 

But she was still a very bad sister.


End file.
